Jata Fett
by BerserkRage
Summary: There is a new Fett in the galaxy. His name is Jata. Plz R
1. Beginings

A/N: Hi this is my first Star Wars fic. I really like Boba and Jango so I thought I would  
write on a new Fett. I have read on the events of Boba Fett after RoTJ. If I mess  
anything up tell me. Boba Fett did survive RoTJ.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Star Wars. I don't own the Fetts, the  
Slaves, the planets, people, weapons, armor, ext. ext. ext.  
  
================================================================  
  
Jata walked into the room. He greeted his old friend Boba.  
  
"Hello Boba. How are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Good Jata. I just got back from cancer treatment though" Boba painfully said  
  
"Is that the last one you needed?"  
  
"Yea it is. That damn monster on Tatooine took so much from me."  
  
"I know Boba, but at least you survived."  
  
"I guess so. At least I have the money to treat it."  
  
"Yea ever since you caught the Butcher and got the 5 mill things have been good."  
  
"Yea it has been easy for you. So anyways why did you call me here Boba?"  
  
"Yes that my old friend. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Well of course I will. What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to help me fake my death."  
  
"What??? Why do you want to do that?"  
  
"I have to get away from bounty hunting. People keep giving me jobs, but life has been  
so hard since I lost my leg."  
  
"You are going to shoot me down when I get my next mission. I will program the Slave  
VI to fly there, but when I get close enough you will fly by in a high speed fighter and  
destroy the Slave VI. I will play a taped transmission so they think I was inside.   
meanwhile I will be far away. I will pay you 1 million credits if you agree." Boba  
instructed  
  
"Boba. If you wish to I will help you, but I suggest you don't."  
  
"I don't care what you think. There is one more thing though Jata."  
  
"What is it Boba?"  
  
"You have to become a Fett."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must buy Mandalorian Combat Armor like me and my father. Also, a Slave of your  
own, and you have to become a bounty hunter."  
  
"Believe it or not. That actually sounds good. Deal Boba"  
  
The two went over the plan that night. The next day Boba wanted to take Jata  
somewhere. He wouldn't tell him where, but he did tell him that it had to do with his  
plan. He took him to a planet Jata had never heard of it before. It was covered with  
snow. The people were of a race he hadn't ever seen before. They all recognized Boba  
though. Jata didn't talk to them he just stayed with Boba. Boba led Jata to a shop. It had  
Mandalorian combat armor hung on the walls. Boba leaned over to Jata.  
  
"This is the only place that makes Mandalorian armor now. Remember where it is just  
incase." Boba whispered  
  
The people soon had Jata fitted with some armor. It was black all over. Jata picked out  
the color. He liked it for stealth reasons. He also picked out a small blaster pistol like the  
one Bobas father had used before. He took a new type of Vibro-axe that was newly  
made. The blade on these new models was composed of the same matter the ancient  
lightsabers were. Jata liked the armor so he kept it on.  
  
"You look good Jata Fett. Reminds me of when I first came here."  
  
Next Boba took him to another place. He met some people who looked like builders.   
Boba handed a datapad to Jata. It was the blue prints of the Slave VI. He told him to  
change and add what he wanted on it and that when he was finished give it to the man at  
the desk. Jata liked what he saw on it. However he added a cloaking device that was  
recently invented. He also added a central thruster, a weapons compartment on the side,  
and increased power to the deflector shields. When they were done Jata decided to  
follow Boba in his new ship the Slave VII. When they got back to Bobas house Boba had  
some a visitor waiting. It was a man in all red with a large red mask. He spoke to Boba  
in a strange language that Jata couldn't understand. After awhile he left.  
  
"So?" Jata asked [his voice was scrambled from his mask]  
  
"That is someone from the rising empire. He wants me to go to their secret base  
tomorrow to discuss an assassination. It is time for the plan." Boba said  
  
"Ok. We do it tomorrow. Do you have a fighter?"  
  
"Yes I do. It has a missile strong enough to destroy the Slave VI."  
  
"Ok. Lets do it."  
  
The next day Boba packed his things. He would go to the planet he would live the rest of  
his life on in the Slave VI. Then from there he would program it to go to the base. Boba  
would not tell Jata where he was going, but he assured him that he would be ok. Then  
Jata took a special high speed fighter and followed the Slave VI from a certain point. He  
got ready to play the message from Boba. When he got close enough to the planet he did.  
The transmission came from Bobas ship to the planets base. It said:  
  
"Hello new empire. I am almost in your planets atmosphere. However I think that there  
is a person trying to kill me. Wait......wait. ::looks to side:: .........."  
  
At the moment Boba looked to the side Jata launched the missile at the only weak spot of  
the Slave VI, it's cockpit. The Slave VI exploded hurtling towards the planet. It  
disintegrated in the atmosphere, and the remaining debris harmlessly crashed upon the  
planets surface. Jata had done his work he saw the enemy fighters coming in fast on him.   
He didn't have time for the hyperdrive. Anyways they were just old tie advanced. One  
was his tail so he looped around behind him and fired in a few shots into its thruster.   
Then he transferred all power to his forward shields and ran through another two. The  
last must have been the leader. He flew around fast so Jata couldn't get a clear shot. Jata  
slowed down so the leader was right behind him. Then he shot up the throttle to full.   
The flames burned the window of the tie so the leader couldn't see anything. Then Jata  
flew behind the sitting duck and shot at the cockpit. The ship blew into pieces. Jata  
activated the hyperdrive and set the course for Bobas house.  
  
When he got there a message was waiting. It was from Boba. The location was  
unknown. Boba said he was ok. He also told him to go to the planet Tatooine for some  
business. He gave him the name of a bar and told him to tell the bartender he was the  
new bounty hunter. Jata loaded up the Slave VII. It had that good new spaceship smell.   
He set a course for Tatooine and sat back in his chair. He had a good feeling about this. 


	2. First Kills

Ok people. I hope you like my first chapter. I am going to get to more bounty hunting  
and killing in the next ones. I just had to start it off and explain stuff. Here I go  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jata suited up his armor in the Slave VII. He chose black so he could hide easier. It's not  
like he is going to go hide anyways. He liked the Vibro-axe he bought. He wondered if  
anyone would take him seriously or if they'd believe Boba had died. The computer  
interrupted him. He was approaching Tatooine. He put on his helmet and took the  
controls. Then he saw the planet. It was like a pale ball against a black......something.   
  
As he landed he looked around. He hadn't been to Tatooine in years. He walked outside  
the ship. You would think he would be burning up in that black suit of his with the two  
suns reflecting off the sand around him. He was sort of cool though. He could hear the  
loud chatter of many languages. People buying parts, selling spice (which had become  
legal), looking for rides. All the things you would expect from this planet. Jata walked  
down the street. He couldn't feel it, but a gentle breeze was blowing across the city.   
Across the sand dunes he could see a sand crawled in the distance. Jata found the bar he  
had been looking for. The Mos Eisley Cantina. He walked in. The people seemed  
unwelcoming. Jata sat down at the table. Before he had time to ask the bartender walked  
up to him.  
  
"Ahhhh. Boba. What can I do for you today? Need some new targets?" he asked  
  
"I'm not Boba. He has been murdered recently." Jata said  
  
"Oh. Really? Boba finally got done in eh? Well good riddance." he happily said  
  
Jata stood up and grabbed the man pulling him over the counter.  
  
"Now listen here bud. Boba was a good friend of mine. How dare you talk about him  
like that?"   
  
"Oh. Uhh I'm sorry." he   
  
"Yea ya here that everyone? Boba got killed, and I'll be taking his place. You got a  
problem with that speak up. The name's Jata Fett." Jata said raising his voice  
  
One Rodian stood up.  
  
"Yea I have a problem with that." He said raising a blaster  
  
"Oh well that's just too bad now isn't it." Jata said pulling out his blaster and shooting  
him in the face.  
  
The Rodian fell down sizzling like a space slug does when you put spice on it. An  
Ithorian walked up to Jata.  
  
"You just killed someone I have had a bounty on for years." he started "Here is the  
reward for his death. 500 credits."  
  
"Why thank you." said Jata  
  
It was chump change, but money is money. He walked back over to the bartender.  
  
"So Jack. Any bounties you want me to take care of?" he asked the bartender  
  
"I don't know how you found out my name , but there is a Devorian who should be taught  
a lesson. He lives in the desert about 5 clicks away. I will pay you 800 credits for his  
body."  
  
"I will kill him, but make it an even 1,000." Jata slyly said  
  
"Deal."  
  
Jata used the 500 to buy a nice little sniper rifle. The Ranat he got it from said it had  
belonged to a very old bounty hunter Zam Waselle (I think that's how you spell it). He  
didn't know if he believed him though. Jata walked out onto the street. He needed a  
transport that was cheap and he could keep. He found it. He bought a swoop bike from  
some person for 200 credits. They were poor so it was allot to them. Jata figured he  
could take it with him on his journeys. He hopped on. It seemed to work fine. He  
hummed out of Mos Eisley on it towards the hut where the Devorian lived. He got there  
and he saw the Devorian. He stepped off he bike and walked up to him.  
  
"Hello. No offense but I am here to kill you." Jata said pulling out his Vibro-axe  
  
"What? You are going to kill me?" he laughed  
  
The Devorian took out a small blaster shooting at Jata. The bolts went hit Jata, but his  
armor took them in. Devorians rely on strength and fortitude. Jata had a plan. He took  
off into the air with his jetpack. The Devorian shot at him some more, but he had bad  
aim. Jata got down behind him and activated his ax. The Devorian seemed to be waiting  
for that and pulled out a graffi-stick. It had very high durability. Jata tried to cut it in  
half, but the ax worked to no effect. He then tripped the beast and flew backwards. With  
his free hand he pulled out his blaster firing at the Devorian. All the shots hit him, but  
they didn't do much. Jata landed near him. At least he was stunned for a second. Jata  
activated his flame-thrower setting it aflame. It wasn't dead yet. Jata ran up with his ax  
again. The Devorian saw him and hit him square in the face. Jata flew back into the hut  
flying throughout the wall. When he got up the Devorian was way ahead of him. He  
brought the Graffi-stick around, and hit Jata in the legs. He fell down and saw the beast  
raising the stick up. Jata turned on his jet pack and flew backwards threw a wall. He  
then went up on top of the roof. He laid down trying to be silent. He heard the Devorian  
run outside. With that he re-activated his jetpack flying up. He shot his grappling cable  
around the things neck. He flew down quickly on his swoop bike and hit the gas. He  
jetted away dragging the Devorian behind. He heard the beasts neck snapping and  
cracking behind him. He didn't focus on that though. His head was hurt real bad. The  
armor had stopped the noticeable damage, but he had a splitting headache. He had a  
messed up knee too. When he got back to the Cantina the Devorian was surely dead by  
now. His neck was broken and mangled. He dragged the corpse inside. Everyone was  
startled by him.  
  
"What? You killed him so fast?" Jack asked  
  
"Yea. I got places to go. People to see." Jata said  
  
"Well thanks for killing him. I'm sure he was tough. Here is you 1k credits." he said  
handing over the money.  
  
"Ok. Nice doing work for you. I might be back." Jata said walking out the door.  
  
He took the swoop bike to his ship. He put his new sniper rifle away, and went into the  
ship. He set the location for that planet he staged Bobas death at. He wanted to talk. 


End file.
